Brand New World
by Kimiko Nanasawa
Summary: She was fearful of pirates; it was only natural since her parents had been Marines. The man couldn't help but notice this blond bombshell. Could he unlock her heart and defeat her fear of the rulers of the Grand Line? SanjiXOC, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Revelations

_Chapter 1_

"Did you hear? They're back after two years."

"What? Those guys…?"

"I heard they have over 5000 followers, and their captain is super tough."

The pub was bustling with life even though it was so early in the day. Everyone was whispering about the infamous crew that had finally returned to Sabaody Archipelago. A few were scared but more were excited at the thought of getting a chance to witness the Straw Hat Pirates. A few young girls were giggling at the thought of meeting some of the guys in the crew, and a group of guys were chuckling as they tried their hardest to come up with pick-up lines for the two prettiest pirate women.

"Guys come on! You've gotta eat or else your food's gonna get cold!" A young blond woman walked by, her blue boots clicking across the floorboards. "Stop talking about those silly pirates. They're just going to take your gold and haul ass out of here." A few men laughed.

"Don't be so narcissistic Katsumi-chan!" one of them said with a loud laugh as he took another gulp of his ale. Katsumi shook her head and blinked her green eyes a few times as she walked past the table with a smile.

"Oi Katsumi!" a young girl's voice cried. Into the pub entered three people; two females and a male. The young girl ran up to Katsumi and jumped on her, practically knocking her over. "Haruko missed you!" The blond laughed.

"Haru, I just saw you last night. Calm down." The boy walked over to Katsumi and held his hand out to help her up. She got to her feet, dusting off her pants. "Thanks Ren. Where'd Akane go?"

"She headed to a table. She's a little thirsty, so I need two mugs of ale and one mug of strawberry juice please." Katsumi nodded and watched as Haruko rushed up to Akane, hugging her tightly.

"That'll be 250 Beri then." Ren handed the money to her and then went to go sit with the girls. "Two mugs of ale and one mug of strawberry!" Katsumi yelled to the bartender; he nodded and filled them up. She took them in her hands and brought them to her friends. "There you go, guys. Drink up." She sat next to Ren.

"Hey there," Akane said with a grin and gave Katsumi a high-five. Katsumi smiled and laughed a bit. "How's work today?" "It's all right. There have been a few drunks and a fight almost broke out, but I took care of that." She continued to smile. "And everyone of course keeps talking about those pirates." After saying the word 'pirates' Katsumi frowned; her friends and co-workers knew she wasn't too fond of them.

"I heard they're headed this way soon," Ren said in a serious tone. Katsumi sighed and shook her head, getting up. "I'm serious!"

"Yeah I know. I've got work to do so I'll catch up with you three later." She rustled Haruko's hair and earned a giggle in return. "Stay away from those pirates Ren. They'll hurt you and take everything dear from you." Katsumi looked down at the golden ring on her middle finger for a minute and then looked back up, walking over to the bar and beginning to take plates and the likes to tables.

"They're coming soon, dearie," said the owner's wife to Katsumi as she walked past the kitchen door.

"Who's 'they'?" she asked, then shook her head. "No, don't answer that. I know now." She smiled, heading behind the bar and stood close to the bartender; he was a big guy and could protect her if need be. The door opened and in walked a blond haired man with a curled eyebrow, a mustache and a goatee. He was accompanied by another man with a long nose and a reindeer with a hat. Katsumi smiled when she saw the reindeer, but was confused as to how the two men were pirates. They looked normal, but Katsumi was about to find out that she was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah there's chapter 1. I tried very, very hard not to make Katsumi a super Mary Sue with a Devil Fruit. I know I shouldn't be starting a new fanfic when I still have Soul Eater to work on but I've been obsessed with One Piece for a while now and needed to make my own OC…and a story to go with her.**

**R&R please. No flaming! You all know the rules. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: New Bonds

_Chapter 2_

Katsumi continued to stand behind the bartender as the three walked by. It seemed that she'd gone unnoticed. She breathed a sigh of relief, walking out from behind the bar. The reindeer turned around and looked up at Katsumi. As she looked back and smiled, it suddenly started freaking out and rushed towards the long nosed man's side.

"Did that reindeer just…scream?" Katsumi wondered aloud. She brushed it off and continued to walk back towards the tables to take orders. Ten minutes later she came by the kitchen door, hearing loud yelling. '_Dammit…those guys. What the hell are they yelling about?'_ she asked herself. Katsumi walked into the kitchen to find the blond man yelling at one of the sous chefs about what seemed to be food. She approached the two, orders in hand. "Here," she said. "Give these to Mason-san." She handed the small stack of orders to the sous chef and jerked her thumb in the direction of a man who was slaving over a hot stove. "And you," the girl said while poking the angry man with her index finger, "Who the hell do you think you are, coming into this kitchen and yelling at the employees? Don't you have any damn manners?"

"Miss, I wouldn't do that if I were you. This guy's a bit…well, how would you say it?" the long nosed man said to the reindeer. The other man turned around before the reindeer even had a chance to reply. At first his face was that of anger, but he then got an odd look on his face. His nose erupted with blood and he was shot seven feet back into a pile of potatoes. The reindeer's eyes grew wide, giving what Katsumi assumed was a scream and trotted over to the man's side quickly.

"Sanji! Are you all right?" the reindeer cried. Katsumi screamed a bit.

"The r-reindeer…it tal-talked." The long nosed man looked over at her, grinning a bit. "What, so this is normal? A talking reindeer? …Man, you gotta be kidding me."

"He's a Devil Fruit user." Katsumi's eyes grew wide. The man put his hand out. "Name's Usopp." She smiled nervously, shaking his hand and laughing uneasily. He smelled of gunpowder; what did this guy do for a living? "That reindeer over there ate the Hito-Hito Fruit, and now he can talk to humans. He can also translate what animals are saying; it's pretty useful."

"Uh-huh…" she said, almost as if she didn't believe him. "And what's with Mr. Nosebleed over there?" Usopp laughed.

"He's been on an island for two years. When we went into town, he practically fainted from all of the girls he saw. Something about finally being able to see 'real girls' or something." The man who was called Sanji stood up and wobbled a bit.

"Are you going to be all right?" the reindeer asked worriedly. "You lost quite a bit of blood there." Sanji smiled, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it.

"I'll be fine Chopper." He inhaled, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Hey! No smoking in the kitchen, idiot," Katsumi said to him. He smiled at her, his eyes turning into hearts. Sanji bent down on one knee and took her hand, kissing it. Katsumi blushed, pulling it away.

"It's wonderful to make your acquaintance, Mademoiselle," he said. His eyes were still hearts. The smell of seafood and cigarette smoke suddenly wafted into Katsumi's nose, along with the faint scent of cologne. "May I ask your name?"

"It's Ka-Katsumi," she said. Sanji stood up, taking her hand.

"Ah~ such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Katsumi blushed again. She thought back to when she had first seen these three and took back her comment; they were definitely **not **normal. She pulled her hand back.

"Aren't you here to pick up ale or something?" she said, taking the cigarette out of Sanji's mouth and putting it out on the floor. "Get it and leave, we've got things to take care of." Sanji looked like his heart was sinking in an ocean of rejection. Katsumi sighed. "And what were you yelling at that sous chef for?"

"He wasted food," Sanji said, actually getting serious for the first time in their first meeting. "I can't stand food being wasted. That fourth-rate sous chef over there could have used the rest of this fish's body to make a very delectable meal." He pointed to the trash can with his thumb, showing what was left of a tuna. Sanji turned back to Katsumi, his eyes turning into hearts again.

"What is with him?" she asked Usopp. "Is he a cook or something? And he's pretty perverted too…"

"Love Cook," he said. "That's what we call him." Usopp shook his head. "Come on, Sanji; we've got to get that ale and bring it back to the ship before they leave." Katsumi nodded; now here was a smart and understanding guy. She began to walk towards the back of the kitchen, towards the giant fridge.

"Here, the barrels of ale are back here. They're 500 Beri a piece." Chopper and Usopp walked into the fridge; suddenly the reindeer transformed into a giant monster-like creature. "What…the hell?" Katsumi shook her head, continuing. "How many are you guys taking?" she asked Sanji.

"We're taking…five? Would five be enough for him?" Sanji called to Usopp.

"I think so!" he called to his friend as he lifted one barrel. "Chopper, you take two, all right?" Chopper nodded, taking two heavy barrels and walking out of the kitchen. "Sanji you take one too!" He nodded, walking over to the entrance and pushed one out of the fridge. "How much will that be all together?" Usopp asked Katsumi.

"That's going to be…2500 Beri," she said and held out her hand. Katsumi smiled, waiting for the money expectantly. Usopp dug into his pockets, frowning.

"Man this ale is expensive! That bastard better pay me back for this," he said and handed Katsumi the money. She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you~ very much!" she said, causing Sanji to swoon again. "Now that you've got your ale, scram. You can't stay in the kitchen forever." Chopper and Usopp nodded, heading out the back door. Sanji hesitated, putting the barrel back down and taking Katsumi's hand once more.

"I hope we meet again, cherie. Until then, goodbye," he said and bowed. Sanji exited behind his friends. Katsumi shook her head and walked towards the door to the dining room; there were hungry people expecting to be fed. Suddenly there was the feel of a small box under her right foot; she looked down and lifted her foot to reveal a box of cigarettes with the name _**King Ground**_ on it.

"Cigarettes…? Ah these must belong to the perverted chef," she said with a laugh. She placed them in her back pocket, taking the food and walking into the dining room with the platters of food. Once they were all delivered, Katsumi decided that she'd pay this goofy guy-Sanji, was it?-a visit to deliver his cigarettes back. She notified the owners that she was going on break and walked out the door. Katsumi set out expecting to find him easily, but it was going to be _much_ more difficult than she thought. She asked around, looked in different pubs to see if Sanji and the others were there but to no avail. Suddenly someone approached her from behind, placing their hand on her shoulder. Katsumi turned around to find a redhead staring her in the face.

"You're looking for Sanji-kun?" the girl asked her. "What for? He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Katsumi looked at the girl, puzzled.

"What…? No, nothing like that. I just wanted to return his cigarettes to him. Do you know where I can find this guy?" The redhead smiled, nodding.

"Yeah. He should be back at the ship with the others. Here, I'll go with you," the girl said. She began to walk in the opposite direction that Katsumi was heading. "This way; I'll show you where the ship is." Katsumi nodded slowly, walking behind this girl. Why was she so friendly? And to a stranger, nonetheless. Still she seemed reliable and all, so Katsumi decided to follow her.

"Oh, I never got your name," Katsumi said. "My name is Katsumi Tachibana." The redhead smiled, pulling Katsumi close to her.

"I'm Nami," she whispered. "But don't let anyone know all right?" She smiled. "Come on, let's go." Katsumi followed, wondering why the girl wanted her identity to be kept a secret.

**

* * *

A/N: And so chapter two comes to a close! I'm pretty proud of this chapter especially since it's the longest one I've wrote so far. I hope Sanji, Usopp, Chopper and Nami weren't out of character or anything; I made sure to have references up in my Internet browser so I could get all the info I needed.**

**I hope you liked it! R&R, please and thank you! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Fearful

_Chapter 3_

Katsumi continued to follow Nami, wondering the entire time where they were headed. The two girls had millions of eyes on them most of the way, until they reached a secluded area where it seemed no one had been in years. Moss covered the trees and faint streams of sunlight peeked out through the dense branches.

"Where are we?" Katsumi asked her. Nami smiled, beckoning the blond with her index finger.

"Just a bit farther; you'll see." They walked for a good five minutes before reaching a piece of shoreline. The sun shone brightly now, overpowering the branches that had once tried to hide the light. "Here we are. You'll find Sanji-kun here," Nami said with a girlish grin. "Along with a host of other people."

"Host of other people…? I thought it was just the perverted chef, Usopp, and the reindeer," Katsumi said. "And you, I guess, now that I've met you." As her eyes adjusted to the light the girl's eyes fell upon a large ship, larger than any she'd ever seen in her life. Katsumi's gasped a bit, putting her hand to her mouth. "That ship…it's huge…" she commented.

"Oi! Girlie, who's that with you?" a voice yelled from the ship. A large cyborg appeared near the edge of the ship, his arms so huge Katsumi thought they would break the deck.

"Franky! I told you not to call me that!" Nami called to him, a bit upset. "It's Nami, all right?" The cyborg laughed, walking out of sight. Nami turned to Katsumi. "Come on, she said. "Sanji-kun should be on the ship." Katsumi nodded slowly and followed behind her newfound friend. A large plank was lowered so the two girls could board the ship. Once they were aboard, Katsumi was in awe at the size of the ship yet again. She breathed in, smelling the faint scent of an unfamiliar wood, along with a wonderful aroma that seemed to be emitting from the ship's galley. It was sweet, yet a bit spicy. As she continued to look around the ship to take all the sights in, a raven haired woman came down the stairs. Her eyes were a chocolate brown to match the light tan on her skin.

"Robin, where's Sanji-kun?" The woman smiled, approaching the two females.

"He's in the kitchen, Navigator-san," she said. "And who is this girl?"

"This is Katsumi-san," Nami said. "She said she's got something for Sanji-kun." Robin laughed softly.

"Ah I see." Robin pointed behind her at a door with a small porthole in it. "Cook-san should be in there. Do you need someone to accompany you?" Katsumi shook her head, smiling.

"No I'm all right. Thank you though, Robin-san," she said and walked past her; the faint smell of flowers filled the air as she did so. Katsumi's heels clicked on the wood planks; she opened the door. "Hello?" she called, smelling the sweet and spicy scent again. Katsumi looked over to the stove, where she saw Sanji slaving over the stove vigorously. There were nine plates on the table, with the same number of utensils to accompany the plates. Sanji wiped his brow with his forearm and looked up. His face changed to the same as when they had first met and he rushed over to her.

"Katsumi-chwan!" he cried out, taking her hand. Katsumi giggled nervously, smiling.

"Hello Sanji-san," she said. The girl reached into her back pocket, taking out the box and placing it in his hand. "You forgot something at the pub." Sanji's eyes grew wide.

"Oh! I had been looking for these! I was getting frustrated…so much in fact that the only thing I could do to calm myself was cook." He took the cigarettes, placing the box in the breast pocket but not before taking one out and lighting it up. Katsumi frowned. "What's wrong, Katsumi-chwan? I didn't say something to upset you, did I?"

"Why do you smoke in the kitchen?" Katsumi asked him. "You're going to destroy your sense of-"

"Taste, I know," Sanji finished for her. "I started smoking when I was young, in order to impress someone." Katsumi shook her head.

"Well anyway, there's your cigarettes. Don't lose them in such a place all right? They could have been thrown away if I hadn't found them," she said with a half-smile. "I should get going now; they're expecting me back at the pub." Katsumi turned on her heel, but not before the cook gently grabbed her wrist. It stopped her but she pulled her hand and tried to get free. "Sanji-san, please." Her smile disappeared.

"Don't leave," he suggested. "Why don't you stay with us for a bit? We're just about to have lunch." The girl shook her head.

"I can't; Sanji-san I have to go. **Now**," she said sternly. Sanji sighed sadly, letting go. As he stepped forward to open the door for her he lost his footing and, wanting something to grab onto for stability, pulled on Katsumi's shirt and brought her down with him. "Ow ow ow," she cried. Katsumi opened her eyes to find Sanji's staring right back into hers. Her face became flushed. "Sa-Sanji-san…" she managed to mutter. The young chef couldn't utter a word. His mouth hung open as the cigarette fell to the floor, scattering small cinders as it came into contact with the floor. "Get off. Please!" She pushed him but Sanji wouldn't budge. It was almost as if he was frozen; suddenly he blinked a few times and his pupils transformed into hearts once again.

"Katsumi-chwan~!" he cried, smiling brightly. "My princess!" Katsumi shook her head as he regained consciousness, pushing him off of her.

"I'm sorry Sanji-san!" Katsumi cried as she got up and ran towards the door. As she opened it the young girl ran into someone, and she was once again on the floor.

"Dammit…what is this whole crew clumsy or something?" she asked angrily, getting up. "Watch where you're going you-" Her eyes shook, her throat tensed up. Katsumi's eyes moved up to meet another pair, this time they were cold. One was covered by a scar, the other roaming around the galley.

"Love Cook," the person called out. "Where the hell is the ale you bought a while ago? Or did you not buy it at all?" The deep voice seemed a bit gruff. "And where's-wait, who the hell's this?"

"You stupid Marimo! You knocked over Katsumi-chan!" Sanji called from the stove, rushing to plate the food so he could handle this situation. "Are you all right?" The food was plated and Sanji was free from his duties for now. He offered a hand to help her up, but Katsumi pulled her hand back and brought it close. She stood up, walking by quickly. Her shoulders shook a bit as she walked past Nami and Robin.

"Katsumi-san! What's wrong?" Nami asked as she walked by. "You're shaking; did someone hurt you?" The redhead's mind immediately went to Sanji. The girl shook her head.

"No…it was him," she said as the man's face entered her mind once more. Nami and Robin looked at each other, confused.

"Who are you talking about?" Nami asked Katsumi. Suddenly a man exited the galley, his jacket flapping behind him. "Never mind that." Nami suddenly understood as she turned to face the man. "Zoro, you jerk!" The man blinked a few times, taken aback.

"Me? What did I do?" he asked her, frowning. He looked over at the frightened girl, approaching her. "Oi, you don't have to be scared of me all right?" Nami stood in front of her, shaking her head. "What is her problem…?"

"You," Katsumi said and turned towards Zoro. "I'm getting nothing but bad vibes from you." Zoro looked confused, but stayed serious. "And if Nami-san's calling you 'Zoro' then you must be Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro." Nami, Robin, and Zoro all became surprised when she said this.

"How-how did you know that?" Nami asked her, trying to calm down.

"Because-" Suddenly a hand reached onto the side of the boat and Katsumi heard the sound of stretching getting closer and closer. A man jumped onto the boat, landing loudly on his sandals.

"Everyone~! I'm here!" he cried.

"What the hell?"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter three is now complete! I'm pretty happy with this chapter too. ^^ Once again, I'm hoping that none of the characters were too OOC. I hate when I do that. DX Anyway, chapter 4 is in the works and should be done some time this week!**

**R&R please! No flaming either! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Knowledge

_Chapter 4_

Katsumi stared at the strange man in the straw hat for a few seconds, almost forgetting about Zoro. The swordsman's booming voice brought her back to reality.

"Why are you scared of me?" he asked her again, grabbing her shoulder. She jumped a bit and turned to face him.

"Don't touch me," she said with fear and anger in her voice. "I'm scared of you because of the stories I've heard. Not to mention that you're a…pirate now."

"Did someone mention pirates?" the red-vested man exclaimed. "I saw some guys here who were pretending to be us."

"Us?" Katsumi asked. "What do you mean? The only pirates here are the Straw Hats and-" It suddenly dawned on her. She looked up to see the Jolly Roger flying from the crow's nest. How she had managed to **not** notice it was a mystery to her. Katsumi placed her hand in front of her mouth to stop herself from screaming; not only did she hate pirates, she was afraid of them. Ever since that incident four years ago…

"Katsumi-san?" Nami asked, approaching the blond cautiously. "We're not here to hurt you, I promise." Katsumi shook her head rapidly.

"I can't believe you…I don't believe you…you're pirates," she said. "I feel like an idiot. I should have known this, considering my family history." Nami and the others looked at each other lost.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked.

"My parents are-were-Marines," she said matter-of-factly. Nami and Robin's eyes grew wide; if this girl was a Marine or something it could spell trouble for the crew. The galley door opened, making Katsumi jump a bit. Sanji stepped out with three drinks, one for each girl.

"Nami-swan~, Robin-chwan~, Katsumi-chwan~! I have dri-" He stopped mid-sentence, smiling widely. "I see you're back Luffy." Luffy laughed.

"Yup. Wait…I smell meat. Did you make lunch?" Sanji chuckled.

"Yeah. You arrived just in time." Luffy's eyes sparkled like jewels.

"MEAT!" the boy cried, running into the galley. The crew laughed and Nami took her drink from Sanji's hand. As they all walked into the kitchen Katsumi stayed behind, slowly getting off the ship. She looked to see if Sanji would follow her but he was too busy muttering "Mellorine~ " like a lovesick fool. **She hated pirates.**

* * *

Katsumi barely made it back in time for the early evening rush. She was questioned by the owner, who didn't believe her story, and sent back into the dining room to serve the millions of people piling into the pub. Suddenly, just as Katsumi was sitting down for a quick break, Ren ran straight to her; he was panting. "What is it?" she asked the boy with a smile. Ren was about to open his mouth when a voice came over the speakers outside.

"**Attention all Marines!**" a voice cried. "**A fight between three pirate crews has broken out in Grove 46! We believe that one of them is the Straw Hat crew. I repeat-**"

"What he said," Ren gasped and fell at her feet. "You should get over there, Katsumi." Her eyes grew wide.

"Why? You know I hate pirates!" she cried and stood up, about to head back to the kitchen.

"I think I saw your bro over there," he said seriously. Katsumi spun around, a look of shock on her face. How would he know what her brother looked like? Katsumi hadn't seen her brother in over 2 years…though her friends had seen a picture of her family upstairs in her room. "Just go." Ren grinned a bit. Katsumi facepalmed, taking a step towards the kitchen and then back. She didn't know what to do; if she didn't head to the grove then she might miss her only chance to see her brother again. She made up her mind and ran upstairs to grab her blue blazer, a photo of her family, and a charm her brother had given her; she shoved them into the breast pocket while running down the stairs and headed out eager to find her brother. Maybe they could live together on the archipelago. It was difficult getting to the grove; millions of people were screaming and shouting. Some were even talking of joining the battle. After about ten good minutes of running, pushing, and shouting Katsumi had made it to the grove. Most of the panic had died down though there was a fair amount of it left. Standing in the midst of it all were Sanji and the others and they were standing on people that looked like them…sort of. Except for the fat one; he looked nothing like Luffy. But she wasn't here for the Straw Hats, she was here for her brother. Katsumi's eyes wandered, looking for her brother. He wasn't in the crowd, nor was he with the other Marines. Aw hell, Ren must have been seeing things; Katsumi reminded herself to never trust a fifteen-year-old's eyes again.

"You there!" a gruff voice cried. Katsumi turned around to find a Marine captain staring her in the face. "Are you with them?"

"N-No, sir." He looked at her, sensing something was off.

"Do you know them?" Well technically she did but that was nothing to get upset over. Katsumi was about to answer, when someone called out her name.

"Katsumi-chwan~! " She facepalmed.

"Idiotic perverted cook…" The captain looked at her angrily as she began to walk off nervously. As she walked by the pirate crew there was a hand placed on her shoulder and that familiar smell of cigarettes, seafood, and cologne wafted into her nose. Katsumi tried to shrug him off but he wouldn't let go.

"Listen Ero-cook," she said, which made his heart sink, "I was about to get off scot-free but you ruined my chance."

"But you've got to go with us Katsumi-chan." She looked at him like he was crazy. "The Marines are going to come after you now that you're with us."

"I'm not **with** you, I just **know** you," she stated.

"That's more than enough for them," he said. "And I can't let a beautiful girl get hurt." Sanji swooned as she smiled.

"I can't…leave here though," she said sadly. "I've got friends here that are like family to me."

"I know how you feel," he said. "I've got eight people waiting for me." Katsumi sighed, her mind racing; if she stayed she could potentially be arrested and if she went with them…she shuddered at the thought. "So are you coming with us or not, Princess?" he asked, secretly hoping she would.

"I…I don't know," she said. "I'm scared of pirates." Katsumi squatted down, her head in her hands. "But I don't want to be arrested either…ugh, my head hurts." The cook smiled at her.

"I won't force you, but if you stay here it won't be good. I may be a pirate but I promise I won't hurt you. And I won't let my nakama hurt you either," Sanji said proudly.

"Promise?" He nodded.

"Promise, my sweet flower. Now let's get going before these Marines tear both our heads off."

"Come on everyone! We've got one more stop to make!" Luffy cried, heading towards another grove. Sanji beckoned her with his hand and Katsumi giggled a bit as she began to run; faster and faster until the Marines faded away.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay with chapter 4! D'X My computer is f***ing up right now so I haven't really had a chance to type anything; this was written on looseleaf paper and took me 2 days.  
So yeah, once again I hope no one was OOC 'cause I don't like when that happens. And I dunno how long it's going to take to type chapter five but it might be a bit since this is Christmas week. ^^;;**

**R&R please and thank you! I love you all! X3 **


End file.
